A Canadian Christmas
by Mosseyed wolf
Summary: Canada invites his family over for Christmas.


AN: A very bad story for a Secret Finland Gift Exchange. Hope you don't hate it LG! If you do...I'll try to write something better (Actually already typing something).

Disclaimer: Hetalia, Starbucks, and Grinch do not belong to me. If they did...they wouldn't be awesome.

A Canadian Christmas

* * *

A crash resounded throughout the house. The loud sounds that followed only supported the hunch that America had broken into his house. Again. Well, maybe 'broken into' wasn't the right term, Canada, himself, _had_ given his brother a key.

He walked down the stairs, wondering what was broken. As he entered the kitchen, a large, brightly-colored box was thrown in his face.

"Al….," he whined, a box-shaped mark left on his face.

"C'mon, is that what I get for coming to my little bro's house for the holidays? Plus," he said, picking up the box. "I got a present for you."

Canada mentally thought, "Isn't that what you're supposed to do on Christmas?" He noted that the present was wrapped in colors of the American flag, typical of Alfred, and instead answered, eye twitching, "Well, that was kind of you, eh."

"Hahahaa~ Of course it was!"

Canada was already regretting inviting his brother over. And he'd be staying 'till New Year's…

* * *

Only a couple of hours later, England and France arrived, the former not recognizing Canada at first.

England killed all life with the 'Christmas scones' he'd made for Santa. Matthew saw Al throwing them in the toilet later, in order to 'be a hero and save Christmas!'

France, of course, had a bucket of mistletoe. "_L'amour _must definitely be spread on Christmas, no?" Matthew witnessed Arthur being tied down and forced under the mistletoe. He knew he'd be next, so he invited Al to go skating while England and France went to the mall to buy ingredients to make gingerbread and sugar cookies.

* * *

"Mattie~ It's coooollld!"

"Really, eh? It's actually warmer than usual…"

"What? So it'll be colder? Even with all this snow already here?"

"Ummm, yeah?"

"Uuuuhhhhhhhhhhh….."

Matt sighed. His brother had been complaining since they left the house. It was to be expected of Alfred, he guessed.

"Hey Mattie! This it?" Alfred had gotten ahead of him, and was standing in front of a fence, which was closing in around a small pond where several kids were already skating on, or at least, falling on.

"Yeah. It is," Matthew stepped through the soft snow to catch up with his brother.

After they laced up their skates, they slid onto the grass, attracting the attention of everyone around and on the pond. The people knew Matthew, he helped teach their kids how to skate and play hockey, but who was this loud-mouth?

Matthew started skating around peacefully, enjoying the cold bite the wind gave to his face, but with his brother, that was bound not to last.

"Maaaatttiiiiiiee!" His brother crashed into him, grabbing his arms as they started to spin, scaring some people and crashing into others until they finally stopped by crashing into a snow bank on the far side of the ice. "Hahahahahahaaaa~ That sure was fun, Mattie! Now let's get some hot cocoa~"

Sighing for the hundredth time that day, Matthew was dragged off to the nearest Starbucks.

They ordered two grande hot chocolates and a lot of cinnamon coffee cake. Matthew sat, sipping his cocoa, wincing as Alfred stuffed his face and slurped his own drink.

"Aaaahhh~" Alfred patted his stomach and yawned. "I feel warm now. And sleepy."

"Why don't we go back to my house, eh? Maybe Francis and Arthur are back. We could make cookies and go to bed."

"Eh? But I wanna stay up! I have to see Santa Claus!"

"Isn't Santa Finland, eh?"

"It's a lie!" Al's hand pounded on the table and he covered his ears with both hands. "There's no way that puny shrimp could be Santa! Santa has a big round belly you can jump on!"

"Okay, eh. Let's just get back to the house." _Stop acting like a little brat, you're older than most of the people in the world._ Many people were staring at them. Either because Alfred was acting like a little kid or that he seemed to be talking to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur was having a great time with Francis. Who was he to tell him that fish don't belong in a cookie? It was quite good in fish and chips ("They're called fries!" His head-America yelled at him, his words almost undecipherable through the large blob of fries clogging his mouth, and his arteries, too.)

"_Angleterre_, must you be so grumpy all the time? You need to get into the spirit of Christmas!" He blew kisses at a group of girls standing next to the chocolate bars in the candy aisle. Many 'Kyaa~"s followed.

"Let's just get on with the shopping, you frog."

"Then you aren't still angry about the fish?"

"Of course not! Who'd still be angry about such a childish thing? Not me!"

"*insert France's super French laugh here* Oh, _Angleterre_." He wrapped his arm around England, feeling him stiffen up, and, after a few long moments, shove his arm off.

"What the bloody hell was that for, you frog!"

"Just spreading _l'amour._ Just spreading _l'amour_." And he laughed that disgusting frog laugh. And he grinned that disgusting frog grin.

* * *

Arthur opened the door and found Canada and America sitting on the couch. Alfred seemed sleepy, and was fighting to stay awake, and Canada….Canada was watching hockey.

France stepped in right as a team scored, and was frightened by Matthew's uncharacteristic loudness. "You two really are twins, aren't you?"

"Hm? What's that supposed to mean?" The sleepy American, jolted awake, murmured, rubbing his eyes.

"See, _Angleterre_? They're so alike. They're both adorable, too."

Arthur scoffed. "America. Adorable? Impossible."

"What? You, Mr. Referee, need to get your eyes checked! That was obviously a penalty!" It was Mattie.

"He~he~ Well, why don't we start making those cookies?" France held up the bags of ingredients.

An hour later, the ingredients and two large bowls were on the table. The four men, now donning flour-coated aprons, stood, faces serious and focused.

"This is all that stupid wanker's fault!" Arthur pointed his finger at Alfred.

"Me? You were the one who—"

"Oh yeah? Well, you—"

"Everyone!" 'Everyone' turned to stare at a blushing Canada.

"Geez, Mattie. If you wanted our attention, all you had to do was say something. You didn't have to yell."

Canada sighed. This was not going to be a 'relaxing' vacation, was it?


End file.
